This application requests support for Yale University's institutional participation in the Pediatric Oncology Group. Yale became affiliated with POG in 1987 as an important part of a reorganization and revitalization of the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center Pediatric Oncology Program. Yale made a major committment to participation in POG at that time and has funded its POG-related activities since then from institutional resources and charitable donations. Accrual of patients to studies has been good, with virtually all eligible patients registered on POG studies. Approximately 40 patients yearly will be entered on POG therapeutic protocols. Data management will be carried out through the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center Clinical Research Office. This computer based system has proven highly effective both for handling clinical data and for monitoring protocol compliance. Y a l e investigators will continue to make intellectual contributions to POG. Dr. Peter Beardsley, the Principal Investigator, will serve on the New Agents and Pharmacology Core Committee, and as NAP representative to the Neuroblastoma Committee, Dr. Jack van Hoff will serve on the Epidemiology and Neuroblastoma Comittees and on the Supportive Care Subcommittee. Yale is one of six institutions which constitute POG Phase I Working Group A, and Dr. Beardsley serves as Chairman of that group.